THE NIGHT PLAN
by dragonblaze.fiery
Summary: Sam is on his way to Stanford but things turn wrong when he goes missing on the way.


THE NIGHT PLAN

Sam could never be the kind of son that John Winchester wanted him to be. Whatever the decision would be, he had to do the opposite. But when the University thing came up; things turned out to be way too wrong.

"I have to go to Stanford Dad! It's my future"

Sam was busy packing his stuff while John was doing some research beside the bed and having an argument with Sam at the same time. Dean stood at the corner of the room listening to them and sometimes handling the situation when it seemed that it had gone too far.

"You're not going anywhere kid, you're staying with us...you are a hunter son."

John had the habit to put his sons in the place of warriors in the battlefields even if those were against their will.

"Don't you tell me who I am, It's my life and I can take my own decisions, and this hunting crap? It's nothing to me" Sam knew why his Dad kept up with the hunting but this time the words seemed too heartless. John kept up with Sam's will up to then but that night things got above his head.

"What the hell did you just say?" John was shattered. He stood up and slowly moved towards Sam with his strong eyes fixed on Sam's. "That Demon killed your mom...It's enough; you're coming with us."

Sam pushed his bag aside and turned to John. It seemed like he was tired of his Dad's bullshit.

"Do you think Mom would've wanted us to have a life like this?" his voice came out loud which made Dean stare at Sam with his eyebrows crossed. "Dad I simply don't care what you want from me."

John had enough of his son; he turned around and pushed Sam hard against the wall, Dean couldn't stand at the corner anymore; he had to bring in some actions.

"Dad let him go" He tried hard to keep distance between them but instead he was thrown out.

"Let go of me" Sam was pinned and suffocated because his dad caught hold of his collar too hard.

"Take it back"

After a second of silence the word came

"NO"

John released his hold on Sam for a second before he pulled back his fist and aimed straight for his son's jaw. The force of the punch pushed back his head and banged against the wall with a sickening sound, Sam fell down with a groan while he struggled to move off the floor.

"Dad leave him, let him go to Stanford, he had never been on our side."

Sam heard what his brother just said; he stood up with his lips red by blood and looked at Dean, his eyes a little wet but not for long before his Dad pushed him out of the door and smashed it right in front of his face.

He had nothing to do other than walk away from them, so he moved on. As he walked he turned back to take a glance at them and saw Dean at the window staring at him. But he kept on with his feet and went farther away when it got almost impossible for his brother to keep eyes on him.

Sam was moving slowly along the highway, his bag carelessly tied to his back. He was alone under the dark sky when a cold wind blew over his face which made him shiver a bit. He knew he had to reach Stanford within Thursday which gave him almost two days to buckle up.

Suddenly a shrilling cry came from the woods which pierced through the darkness and reached Sam. For an instant he thought that that was just a cry of something wild in the woods but he was proved wrong when a dark shadow flew by him pushing him hard on his chest which threw him to the ground. He shuffled to get up when he saw the face of a little girl which vanished within the thick trees along with the shadow. He ran towards it when his cell phone fell from his pocket and smashed on a rock. As he struggled through the thick long grass and bushes he gradually got lost into the deep forest.

Back at John's, it was Saturday morning and John was already away on a hunting trip, so Dean had got almost a day alone in that crappy house all by himself. He was sitting on the couch with a glass of beer in one hand and a gun in the other which he was cleaning. Of course he missed his little brother but he was sure that Sam was busy with his stupid lawyer thing by then.

Dean turned to get the bullets when his eyes fell on a white envelop on the floor peeking through the slit of the door. He stood up and took it up in his hands and opened it. His eyes turned deep as he went on reading it and then he tussled with his hands for his keys and jacket and hurriedly walked into his Impala leaving the letter on the table where it was written, "Stanford will not accept Sam Winchester if he delays a day more."


End file.
